Much of the basic data which has linked hyperactivity to brain damage as a reslut of prenatal, natal and paranatal complications is now being questioned. The same is true of the role of illness or injury in the etiology of MBD. Literature review shows that we know comparatively little about the physical and maturational characteristics of this group and the literature on adult life is also confusing. The study is designed to help clarify questions as to the birthweight of hyperkinetic children as well as to the prevalance of maternal or deliver cribed, self prescribed or street, will be made through structured interviews and a review of the hospital records of the delivery and neonatal course. Multiple control groups are integrated in the overall plan. Growth, sexual and bony maturation and the effect of stimulant drugs on these will be evaluated by the use of carefully structured studies of height, weight, Tanner stages and bone age. The use of the minor physical anomaly scoring developed by Waldrop should clarify the role of genetics or early maternal complications in relation to the other variables cited above. Adult status will be determined by the use of marriage satisfaction, job satisfaction, socio-economic status and other scales, as well as through individual interviews and physical examination. From the information obtained with the testing proposed a much clearer picture of the hyperactive child should be obtained as should an idea of his functioning as an adult.